inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Mizuki
|english voice= |imagecat= }} was a human girl who lived in a village that was being troubled by a weak lizard demon. History When Inuyasha and his friends arrived at a village to destroy a lizard yōkai that was attacking it, Shippō started talking with Mizuki. She felt sad for him when he told her that he lost his parents, but Shippō claimed that it was alright since he now has all his friends by his side. Mizuki commented that his friends seemed like good people. Shippō then expressed concern for Mizuki due to the troubled times that humans were in, but Mizuki said that she would be alright and gave him a necklace made of yellow chrysanthemums. Shippō suddenly blushed and Mizuki said that she was even better now that she met him. Soon Kagome and Sango punished Inuyasha and Miroku respectively for displaying their bad habits. Mizuki asked Shippō if his friends were always so violent. He claimed that it was because they were still children and bragged to her that he was the one who kept them in line. Mizuki later ran into Shippō after he wondered outside the village. He told her that he was searching for the yōkai and then gave her a ring of pink flowers in the shape of a heart. She loved it and thanked Shippō. Shippō told her to head back to the village while he would continue his search. She complied and told him to be careful. She thanked Shippō again for his gift as she ran back. Shippō later saw Mizuki picking flowers on a hill by the river. He was coerced into pulling a prank on her by five kitsune brothers (Ippō, Jippō, Sanpō, Shihō, and Gohō) in order to prove to them that he was a great yōkai. He transformed into his pink balloon form and approached her. The five kitsune brothers suddenly appeared on top of Shippō and started throwing acorns at Mizuki. She rolled down the hill and landed in the shallow water facedown. A distraught Shippō changed back and went to check on Mizuki. He asked if she was alright. When she got back up, she asked Shippō if he was the one who caused her to fall. He could only stutter while the five kitsune brothers praised him for pranking her. Mizuki regained her composure and revealed how upset she was. She gave Shippō an angry look and told him that she hated him before running off. This broke Shippō's heart and he took it out against the lizard yōkai when it showed up soon after. He forced the yōkai to retreat after using his new Heart Scar technique on him. Shippō was still saddened over hurting Mizuki's feeling at that point. After the yōkai was taken care of, she was among the girls who served Inuyasha's group their meals. When Shippō tried talking to her, she stuck her tongue out and left. This left him completely distraught. When Inuyasha teased Shippō what he had done to her, Shippō snapped and uses his Heart Scar on him, leaving Kagome, Sango and Miroku confused. Personality Mizuki is a very compassionate and caring girl. She initially takes an immediately liking to Shippō and worries for his safety. She is also shown to hold a grudge. Her feelings towars Shippō change after he unwittingly pulls a prank on her. She exclaims that she hates him and will not give him a chance to explain himself. She also seems to love flowers. Physical description Mizuki is a young girl with brown eyes and short brown hair. Outfit She wears a light green kosode that is slightly extended exactly at her thighs. It is covered by a pattern of darker green diamonds. She wears a pink sash that is tied at the right side of her waist. Mizuki is barefoot and has an orange flower with four petals over the left side of her hair. Quotes de:Mizuki es:Mizuki zh:水紀 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era